The Summer After the Order
by quacktastic
Summary: Harry having slash dreams? luna lovegood sending love letters to Ron? Ginny having even more boyfriends?-the summer after Harry's fifth year and things are getting better for him
1. A Surprising Start

a/n-I was a little disappointed with OotP and with things that didn't show up in the book-warning: if you didn't read OotP or haven't finished yet do not read this fic-it gives away the book  
  
disclaimer-I do not own anything, the characters and such all belong to JKR **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
The Summer After the Order  
  
Chapter One-A Surprising Start  
  
Harry just awoke after rather a shocking dream, he wasn't having visions of the long corridor anymore, but now about weird hook ups involving his close friends. In this particular dream Hermione and Draco were the victims and Harry was encouraging their relationship. Harry sat up in his bed and thought hard about what he dreamt, 'how could I encourage 'mione and draco dating? ugh-just the thought of it is nasty'  
  
His thoughts where disturbed by someone's hand, it looked mostly like Aunt Petunia's, sliding something under his door, it looked like a letter. Harry was surprised that it had not been opened, and he looked at who the sender was-it was Hermione. 'of course, no one else would be using snail mail except Hermione, but why didn't she just send an owl?' His question was answered later on in her letter:  
  
Harry- How has your summer been so far? Mine has been okay I guess. I'm going to the burrow tomorrow to stay with Ron and Ginny because they offered. I'm sure someone will be over to pick you up sometime soon and bring you to us. I knew you'd be wondering why I sent this letter to you by using muggle post, but it's far safer than sending an owl. The postmen don't care to open the letter unless it feels like it has money or anything in it. Keep in touch and I'm sure Ron and I will be seeing you rather soon.  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione's letter took a load off of Harry's chest, he'd been wondering how long he'd have to stay at the Dursley's this year, and he had been most anxious to get away from Dudley, over the summer he developed a taste for alcohol and after he had a long night of drinking he somehow found his way up to Harry's room and mistook Harry for one of his best mates. Harry wanted to write back to her to ask her when and who'd be picking him up, but Hermione hadn't put a return address on the envelope and he knew that Hermione lived rather far away, he also wondered how her letter had gotten there so quickly, especially since she sent it by muggle post. He read the letter once more before stowing it away in his desk drawer and getting out a fresh piece of parchment, quill and ink, he decided to just write her a letter and send it to her owl post and ask her to send him the details through muggle post. Right before his quill hit the parchment, he heard Aunt Petunia calling everyone for breakfast. He put down the quill and set his things inside a drawer and went down to breakfast.  
  
He saw Dudley slumped in a chair with his hands over his face, blocking out any light from the lamp that hung above the table, he obviously had a migraine from his previous night of drinking. Harry didn't care how he felt, he was just happy that Dudley hadn't wandered up to his room last night.  
  
"What'll it be for you Harry?" his aunt asked him  
  
"Wha? You actually are considering asking me what I want?"  
  
"Shush your mouth boy, I'll tell you later..." Aunt Petunia replied. She scooped some eggs and bacon onto his plate and went back to the stove.  
  
Harry's uncle wasn't at the table that morning; he was busy at work already even before Harry had woken. Harry was rather pleased at this, so he wouldn't have to sit through another one of his long speeches about how he'd kill Harry if he reported him to the people who had confronted him while he was picking Harry up from Kings Cross.  
  
After Harry had finished eating he was made his way upstairs to start his letter to Hermione, he had just written 'Dear Hermione' when he heard a soft knock at his door. Harry jumped up from his chair and made opened the door, it was his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something..." she led Harry to sit on his bed while she pulled up his chair that he'd been using previously at his desk. "I just want to let you know that I don't want you to be worried at what Vernon has been saying to you these past days, he won't kill you if you say anything. I was just about to confront him about you leaving for your friends' house when he bustled off to work this morning. Your school teacher has informed me of some people coming to pick you up from here in a few days, and I just wanted to let you know that I want you to leave..to be happy with your friends"  
  
Harry's eyes bulged out in shock as he heard this coming from his aunt, who had made no effort to slack off on how much she had let Dudley torture him the first 15 years of his life. 'Why the hell is she being so nice to me and letting me go to Ron's house without argument?'  
  
"A group of people will be picking you up in two days and I'll make sure Vernon isn't home when they come, I can't stand any more arguments happening in this house."  
  
"why are you being so nice to me?!?" Harry said once she had finished talking  
  
"oh..well...you see, I received a letter today from one of the people who'd be picking you up. And I also had spoken with your headmaster about summer plans....so....I'm just going to let you go-I don't want anymore fighting between you and Dudley to happen.."  
  
Her explanation wasn't good enough for Harry, but he just wanted her to leave so he would be able to write to Hermione and Ron telling them the good news.  
  
Harry's aunt left shortly after she had heard a sound that sounded like Dudley had fallen over in the kitchen, she let out a scream and rushed downstairs.  
  
Harry, once again, took out his parchment, quill and ink bottle from his desk and started writing a letter to Hermione first,  
  
Dear Hermione, GOOD NEWS...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* a/n--so there's the first chapter-not as good as the rest of the fic will be-so hold your pants on for the update!-r/r!! 


	2. Off to the Burrow

The summer after the Order Chapter Two-Off to the Burrow After finishing his letters to Hermione and Ron Harry could barely keep his excitement inside of him. He gave a big wh00p and when he landed, one of his legs stepped on his chair, which made him land on his back. "Ouch..I shouldn't do that again, I almost forgot that this room is really crammed." Harry said to himself The next two days seemed to go by so fast to Harry; he had packed on the day before he was going to get picked up. And that night Harry went to bed early, but he couldn't sleep, he was too excited. Just then, he heard shouting coming from downstairs that sounded very much like Uncle Vernon's voice. Harry immediately thought that he was shouting for him so he jumped out of bed and made his way downstairs, but stopping in the middle of the staircase, he knew that his uncle was shouting about Dudley, he stopped walking and stood there and listened.  
  
"CAUGHT DRINKING BEHIND WISTERIA WALK?!?!? YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN SO PROUD OF YOU UP UNTIL THIS-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS DUDLEY? YOU MAKE ME DISCRACED THAT I HAVE YOU AS A SON! NOW GET UPSTAIRS AND DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT!!"  
  
Not wanting to start trouble, Harry ran back up into his room and quickly shut the door; he sat back down on his bed and started to think about this evening's events. 'It's about time that fat oaf got caught, I couldn't stand how he was being treated like a king' Harry thought, and then fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke early the next day and quickly dressed, he then double checked to make sure he had everything he needed for the journey to the burrow.  
  
In about an hour he heard a soft knock on his door and went to go open it.  
  
"Harry, the people who will be picking you up will be here in about an hour, Vernon is just about to go off to work and Dudley is shut up in his room.would you like anything for breakfast?"  
  
"umm..whatever I guess.." He said, and his aunt turned around and headed downstairs.  
  
Harry went down about ten minutes after he heard the front door close and ate his breakfast quickly. After he finished he waited for what seemed like an eternity until he heard the doorbell. Aunt Petunia answered it and Harry heard a familiar voice. He made his way over to the door and saw Remus, Tonks, and Moody standing in the hallway.  
  
"Harry!" Tonks yelled while he came forward her and she pulled him in a bear hug. "It's good to see you aren't hurt"  
  
"It's good to see you all as well" Harry said  
  
"Have you got all of your things packed Harry?" Lupin asked  
  
"Yeah, my trunk is just right upstairs"  
  
"Good" Lupin said before he and Moody strode upstairs to fetch his trunk.  
  
"How're we getting to the burrow, Tonks?" Harry questioned  
  
"Moody borrowed a car from the ministry, it shouldn't take that long to get there." Then she leaned in closely as to not let Petunia hear what she was saying, "they can go ten times faster than the normal car and dodge things such as traffic jams, so it'll only take a couple of hours"  
  
Just then Lupin and Moody where making their way back downstairs carrying Harry's trunk with Hedwig in her cage on top of it. Harry turned to his aunt, not knowing what to say or do. And to much of his surprise, Aunt Petunia pulled him into a hug. "Look after yourself Harry"  
  
--~~--  
  
Harry sat in the back of the car with Tonks while Moody and Lupin sat in the front. Tonks kept Harry rather entertained through out the 4 hour car trip by playing several games of exploding snap, gobstones, and wizards chess, and she also changed her nose several times just as she did for Hermione and Ginny the previous summer during dinner.  
  
When the car pulled up to the burrow Harry saw a group of people run out of the house to greet him. Mrs. Weasley was the first to pull him into a warm, gentle hug, then he seemed to be passed to Hermione who did just the same (a/n--h/h shippers-don't even think about it! *waves h/g and h/r flags)  
  
"Come on in Harry, I have just finished making lunch" Mrs. Weasley said  
  
Harry sat down at the table with everyone who he really was glad to see again, but there was someone missing..someone who Harry knew would always be missing from the picture, he pretended to be retying his shoe lace when he wiped away a tear after those thoughts 'get over it, he won't come back, it was hard, but get over it! You can't spend your days bawling on about how Sirius will never be in your life again, enjoy who you still have' Harry thought. He did have to enjoy who he still had, who knows..maybe some of them won't be there later on..  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* a/n-there ya go! Have fun reviewing! 


	3. Some Surprises

The Summer After the Order  
  
Chapter 3-some surprises -~-~-~-~-  
  
"Come one Harry, I'll help you bring up your stuff to my room" Harry heard Ron said, though his voice was distant. Maybe it was just that Harry had been shifting in and out of focus during dinner, he had been thinking about Sirius' death and if he was truly gone.  
  
"Ok, thanks Ron" Harry replied and got up from his chair and went into the hallway to get his trunk. He took one end and Ron took the other and they barely made it all the way up the zigzagging staircase before Ron dropped his end of the trunk right on his foot.  
  
"HOLY --------"  
  
"RON! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE" Ron could hear his mother screaming from downstairs.  
  
Ron opened the door of his room and Harry followed him inside. He placed his trunk at the end of the extra bed that had been placed across from Ron's. All of a sudden, Hermione and Ginny came in and Ginny hopped on top of Harry's bed, making the bedspread all messed up.  
  
"So Harry, have you heard what Ron has been receiving in the mail ever since he got back here to the burrow?" Ginny questioned him.  
  
"No actually. Why? What is Ron receiving? And who is it from?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny burst into giggles while Ron's ears went scarlet. At that same moment, an owl came in clutching a deep pink envelope.  
  
"Oh! Here's another one!" Hermione said in between giggles. Harry rushed over to see what the envelope was, but Ron grabbed it from the owl and ran out the door and downstairs. The two girls and Harry ran straight after him. Ron was standing by the fire, which was blazing bright.  
  
"Ron! You know what'll happen if you just throw it in the fire again! Come on, read it!"  
  
"No Hermione! I can't stand that weirdo girl doing this! I'll just throw it in and get it over with, anyway, it only shouts that crap for thirty minutes, and we can just put up the fireplace cover, that'll drown out most of the noise."  
  
"Ugh, I hate to say I told you so Ron, but it's your own damn decision" Hermione replied.  
  
Ron thrust the envelope into the fire which suddenly crumpled in the flames. Harry couldn't see what was so bad about throwing the letter in the fire until the room was showered in red heart confetti and Harry heard the screeches of no other than Luna Lovegood's voice saying "I LOVE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! I'M PROUD TO LOVE RONALD WEASLEY!" The screeches did indeed continue until Ron shut the fireplace cover in front of the fire and he went back over to Harry.  
  
"I knew she had something for me all last year, she always starred at me whenever she and I were in the same room. Ugh, I don't know how much more of this I can take"  
  
Harry just continued laughing along with the other two girls. He had no idea that Luna ever liked Ron, but then he just remembered that she did act strange around him.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all made their way back up to Ron and Harry's room. Ginny sat on Harry's bed along with him and Hermione sat rather close to Ron on his (a/n-*waves ship flags* woooohooo-but don't worry, it's not going to happen yet)  
  
"So Ron, Luna has something for you? Ha, that's hilarious"  
  
"Yeah, yeah-shut up Harry!"  
  
The four of them had a rather fun time just talking about everything in Harry and Ron's room until they heard Mrs. Weasley calling for them to come to dinner. They all had a scrumptious dinner of ham and mashed potatoes along with several other dishes and deserts. The four teenagers made their way back upstairs for several games of exploding snap and wizards chess. Finally after what seemed like their millionth game of exploding snap the girls decided to go to sleep.  
  
Harry curled up in his covers hoping that he wouldn't have another weird dream like the ones he had been having the previous nights. His eyes became heavy and before he knew it he was in a dream world.  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor that led to the Slytherin commons and he stopped right in front of the blank patch of wall that was the opening to the common room. He said the password (serpent tongue) and made his way in to find the room deserted all except for one person who was lying cross- legged on one of the sofas.  
  
"Harry! You're late again!" Draco said in somewhat of a gay tone and crossing his arms across his chest  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco dear. I promise that it will never happen again"  
  
"That's what you said the last time! You know, I'm starting to think I can't trust you anymore. When you asked me out I truly was in love with you, and I believed everything you said because it was coming out of your lips, my lover's lips. Now I think that's all just bull shit"  
  
"Draco! No! I will never lie to you again! Never!"  
  
"Harry, we are over" and with one last kiss on the cheek, Draco left to go up to his room. Harry had an urge to go after him, but decided it would be better if he just left.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed, waking the whole house.  
  
"Harry! It's three in the morning! What the hell are you screaming about? Are you having dreams about You-Know-Who again?" Ron said  
  
"No..this is far worse than any Voldermort dream." Harry replied  
  
"Well what was it about?"  
  
"Uh..well, it started out with me in the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room.."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~  
  
a/n-there, are you happy that I'm sticking to my damn summary now?! Geesh- you know, I was talking about my future chapters you know! Don't get all hussy with me 


	4. Attempts and Fails

The Summer After the Order  
  
Chapter 4-Attempts and Fails  
  
0o0  
  
When Harry had finished telling Ron about his dream he just sat there, shocked with his mouth open.  
  
"HOLY -"  
  
"Ron, Harry, What's going on? I heard someone scream and it woke up everyone. Harry?" Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Harry had a really disturbing dream." Ron replied  
  
"What Harry? What was it about?" Hermione queried  
  
"I don't think I want to talk about it..It was horrible.."  
  
"I'll tell you Hermione..come on, lets go downstairs, so Harry won't have to hear about it or anything.."  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way out of the room, and left Harry sitting upright in his bed. All of a sudden, Ginny came into the room.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hullo Ginny, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, apart from the fact that you where screaming your bloody head off at three in the morning I just thought I'd take a stroll around the house..."  
  
Harry laughed at this, and he lifted his head out of his hands and looked at Ginny. Her ginger hair was messed up, an obvious sign this had occurred when she was sleeping, and she was wearing a tank top with shorts. She also had makeup on, 'weird, I thought girls took makeup off when they went to sleep' Harry thought, 'or maybe she put a spell on herself where her makeup didn't come off...hmm..'  
  
"So Harry..." Ginny said, in attempts to strike up another conversation.  
  
"Sooo."  
  
Ginny inched towards him on his bed. Harry thought this was rather strange, and was most familiar to what Cho had done the night Harry had his first true kiss. 'Oh great.Ginny's gonna kiss me.but I sort of want her to..or do I?' Harry thought  
  
Ginny continued moving closer and closer, then she got so close that she could see the details in his emerald eyes. She inched her head forward and was almost there until Mrs. Weasley opened the door, Ginny gasped and stood up.  
  
"Hey mum.Why don't I go help you to make some breakfast. Everyone is awake, why not?"  
  
"Actually, that's what I was just going to ask you."  
  
Ginny followed her mother out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen where Ron and Hermione where sitting.  
  
'Why did Mrs. Weasley have to interrupt us? Dammit! I'll just have to corner her sometime..and plant one on her..' Harry thought, still sitting in his bed. He got up and changed then made his way downstairs.  
  
He found the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione sitting at the breakfast table, each one busy with a delicious serving of bacon and eggs. Harry sat down next to Hermione and muttered softly next to her "I need to talk to you after breakfast"  
  
Hermione heard him and nodded. After breakfast Hermione made the motion of getting Ron to come as well, but Harry snatched her arm and led her outside. They sat on a little bench that was near the shed that held many muggle things that Mr. Weasley had collected from work.  
  
"Why did you want me Harry? And why didn't you want Ron to come out here also?"  
  
"I didn't want him to come out here because I want to talk to you about Ginny, and I'm afraid that some of the things I say might make Ron want to kill me.Since he really is into protecting her and all."  
  
"Oh, so what do you want to tell me about Ginny?"  
  
"Well, after you and Ron went downstairs Ginny came into my room, and we had a little talk, well.really it was just her saying hi and me saying hi back and then me saying 'sooo' and then she sorta inched towards me."  
  
Hermione just starred at him. "And?"  
  
"And she made a motion like she was going to .kiss.me."  
  
"Did she?" Hermione said excitedly  
  
"No, her mum came in right before we locked lips.I wish she hadn't" Harry added in a mumble  
  
"Aww, Harry that's sweet. But I thought Ginny liked Dean"  
  
"Same here, I don't know, maybe she was just joking."  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"What're you two doing out here alone? You aren't having a secret snog session with out me are you?" A tall, gangly redhead said as he made his way closer to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't you know, we'd never snog with out you in there with us." Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"So, what are you two doing down here?"  
  
"We where just having a little chat, that's all" Harry told him  
  
"About.?"  
  
"Ginny"  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Ron's jaw didn't drop. As a matter of fact, he smiled.  
  
"Did she kiss you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why would you think she kissed me?"  
  
"Because, I was the one who told her to go up there and comfort you, and I just thought.."  
  
"What the hell?" Harry asked, now shocked that Ron, who would never let anyone touch his little sister, and was now ordering her to go up and start snogging people just because they had a nasty dream. "Ron, what is up with you?"  
  
0o0 a/n-sorry it took a while for the update-I found the Cassandra Claire fics on shcnoogle.com and I was reading them, plus I have summer reading-so I'm finding some time to do this-R/R!! 


	5. the noname chapter

a/n-hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I guess I sorta got caught up in the school year, but guess what? I just finished that year yesterday and I'm out for two months so I can come back to this fic..I was re-reading it and I actually was kinda disappointed that I left it..so I guess I'll continue it now

* * *

The Summer after the Order  
  
Chapter 5  
  
0o0  
  
"What's wrong with encouraging her?" Ron asked at the bewildered Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?! I thought you didn't want Ginny to be with anyone! I thought you were playing the over-protective brother! That's what's wrong with encouraging her! Plus, I didn't think you'd want your little sister snogging your best friend."  
  
"Geesh Harry, I didn't want her snogging someone like that kid she went out with last year..I think you two'd be great together"  
  
"Since when do **you** play matchmaker?"  
  
Suddenly the trio was interrupted by none other than Ginny  
  
"What are all of you doing down here? You left so soon after breakfast"  
  
"Uh..You know what Gin? I'm kinda tired..I think I'm just going to go back to bed" Ron said with an eager look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired also, so I think I better go back to sleep as well. You know how cranky I get when I don't get enough sleep." Hermione added, then the two of them went back up to the house, which left Harry and Ginny alone again. Harry could tell Ron and Hermione really weren't going back up to the house and he'd bet his life that the two of them were hiding behind one of the near by bushes listening in.  
  
"So Harry, what really were you doing down here with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We were just talking..you know, like usual."  
  
"Oh really? Oh Harry, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. I was just wondering...have you been noticing anything funny that's been going on between Ron and Hermione? They seem to be going off alone a lot. I mean, it could just be nothing, but I think something is happening between them."  
  
"What?! How could I notice anything? I've only been here one day.."  
  
"Oh..ohh yeah..heh, well..uhh. Maybe it was just my imagination then..Yes, I think it was. And you know what? I think I'll go back to sleep as well, I am a bit tired." Ginny said, and then left quickly. Harry had wished that she didn't go; now he was all alone. For a moment he considered going after Ginny and kissing her like he promised himself he'd do earlier, but now that everyone was awake he'd rather not get the whole Weasley family involved.  
  
Harry had just been making his way back up towards the house when he heard a rustle in the bushes, 'ha, just like I thought. Ron and Hermione are hiding behind there and probably want to know if anything happened again,' Harry thought. He pulled the bushes apart only to reveal Hermione and Ron lying on the grass entangled with each other.  
  
"HOLY ---- Ginny was right!!!"  
  
"What do you mean Harry? We were only spying on you!" Ron said, rubbing something off of his lips.  
  
"You two! You weren't hiding! You were having a snog session!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! You must still be out of your mind about that dream Harry...you better get back to sleep." Hermione said, standing up and pushing hair out of her face.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, his two best friends were secretly snogging each other behind his back. 'Why didn't Ron ever mention these things?!' Harry thought to himself. He made his way back up to the house and left the two lovebirds there alone despite their calls for him, Harry needed to clear his head, so many things had happened in such little time that morning. Harry wished for someone to talk to, someone other than Ron or Hermione or Ginny...He went back upstairs and took out the photo album Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts. He flipped through the pages and then stopped when he saw the one he was looking for. His parent's faces were beaming up at him and they were both waving, they were joined by Sirius, who was also waving at Harry. Harry smiled at the group of people in the picture, and then stopped suddenly when a wave of anger spread to Harry. 'I need Sirius to talk to...he'd know about these thins...' he thought, before snapping the album shut.  
  
The door to Ron's bedroom opened and Ron came in the room. He tried to glance at Harry, but Harry avoided his eyes. He didn't want to talk to Ron now that he'd been the cause of him thinking about Sirius again.  
  
"Listen Harry. I know I left you in the dark about it, but I guess I just came to my senses and told Hermione what I thought about her. I didn't really think I'd have any time alone with her once you got here since I knew you'd be really suspicious if I did do that when you were around. Sorry about it..."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Harry replied.  
  
"Well..aren't you mad you didn't know?"  
  
"Not really" Harry lied. He didn't really want to talk about this. He just wanted to forget about everything. About Ginny, about Ron and Hermione, ... about Sirius.  
  
"Hey Harry! Mum said we're going to go visit Fred and George's shop today. That'll be fun, won't it? I mean, you've never been there, and most of the items they have are quite amusing. Come on Harry, lighten up.."  
  
"Lighten up? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
What Ron really meant by saying that was that he thought that Harry was jealous. He knew Ginny hadn't kissed Harry and he could tell Harry was a bit depressed. 'I'll tell Ginny to just cut the crap and kiss him already. She needs to do it, I can't stand seeing Harry so depressed all the time.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Nothing..nevermind that, lets go down and play some quidditch before we go. How about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"No... I don't think so... I think I'm just going to lye down for a little. Just tell your mum I'm up here. I'm looking forward to seeing Fred and George again; I just want to get some sleep before we go. I'm sure Ginny would like to play some quidditch, why don't you ask her?"  
  
Ron left the room and went downstairs. He found Ginny and Hermione talking in the living room and he went to join them. He didn't know what was wrong with Harry.

* * *

a/n-I know..kinda boring but at least I finally got around to updating again. I'll be back with another update once I remember how I was going to have the story. 


End file.
